Problem: Apply the distributive property to create an equivalent expression. $(7-4n) \cdot 6=$
Solution: Let's distribute the $6$ to each of the terms inside of the parentheses. $\phantom{=}(7 - 4n)\cdot {6}$ $={6}(7)-{6}(4n)$ $=42-24n$